Лазерная пушка
right|thumb|250px|Люк стреляет из лазерной пушки Лазерные пушки являются в галактике наиболее распространенным звездолетным вооружением, начиная с маломощных образцов, устанавливаемых на независимые грузовые корабли, и заканчивая высокопроизводительными боевыми моделями, используемыми на таких истребителях и звездолетах контрабандистов, как "Тысячелетний Сокол". Тяжелые боевые корабли также оснащаются лазерными пушками для отражения атак истребителей. Лазерные пушки аналогичны бластерам, только значительно мощнее. В активизаторе лазерной пушки высокоэнергетический бластерный газ комбинируется со значительным мощным зарядом. (Призматический кристалл активизатора генерирует высокоэнергетический луч заряженных частиц, соединенных со световым потоком.) Лазерная пушка оснащается мощным генератором или питается от главного реактора корабля, а летучий бластерный газ может храниться и транспортироваться в криогенных бронированных камерах. Лазерные пушки имеют длинные стволы, оснащенные внутренними гальвеновыми обмотками и контурами, что позволяет сохранять когерентность луча при выстреле на огромные расстояния. Лазерные пушки являются относительно легким оружием и обладают высокой скорострельностью, оказывая мощное противодействие истребителям и другим легким судам, хотя они не способны пробивать мощные щитовые заграждения и толстые бронированные пластины крупных боевых кораблей. Хотя лазерные пушки подвергаются воздействию ледяного космического вакуума, процесс превращения энергии сопровождается огромным выделением тепла и для защиты внутренних компонентов оружия требуются высокотехнологичные системы охлаждения. Большинство пилотов предпочитают визуальную наводку, вследствие чего энергетические лучи, как правило, конфигурируются на режим видимого светового спектра, однако интегрированные боевые компьютеры башенных сервомеханизмов автоматически вносят незначительные коррективы, повышающие точность стрельбы. В космическом бою нет ничего опаснее высококлассного стрелка, работающего в паре с хорошим компьютером наведения. Новореспубликанские X-крылые истребители вооружены четырьмя лазерными пушками KX9. Их стационарно установленные лазеры могут быть запрограммированы на одновременную или попарную стрельбу. Ствол KX9 позволяет фокусировать луч на дальних дистанциях, хотя эта пушка генерирует один из самых мощных видов энергетических лучей, испускаемых вооружением истребителей. Стандартным интерфейсом пилотов KX9 является компьютер слежения ФабриТек ANq 3.6, соединенный с голографической системой визуализации "Сайтлайн" IN-344-B. Модернизированные"крестокрылы" были оснащены усовершенствованными интерфейсными системами, чтобы сохранить конкурентоспособность этих старых кораблей с истребителями нового поколения. "Тысячелетний Сокол" оснащен двумя башнями с четырехствольными лазерными батареями AG-2G. Установленные Лэндо Кальриссианом и модифицированные Ханом Соло, пушки AG-2G питаются непосредственно от силового ядра "Сокола". Усовершенствованные силовые циклеры, обладающие высокой пропускной способностью газовые кабели и индивидуально настроенные лазерные актуализаторы (снабженные более крупными энергизирующими кристаллами) значительно повысили энергопроизводительность пушек AG-2G, так что оружие способно уничтожить ДИ-истребитель одним выстрелом. Пушки "Сокола" дополнены усовершенствованными охлаждающими блоками и компрессорами, обеспечивающими длительное использование без риска перегрева. Необычная расщепляющая муфта слегка рассеивает энергетический луч, заставляя защитные системы цели отражать энергию сразу двух лучей, увеличивая вероятность перегрузки щитов и нанесения противнику серьезного ущерба. Появления *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 16: Vector, Part 8'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' arcade game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The New Rebellion'' * *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Death Star Designer'' Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' }} Категория:Артиллерия Категория:Пушки Категория:Оружие по алфавиту